The Trouble with Time Travel
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Matt had been warned against relationships with anyone from this time.  He thought it was so he wouldn't be distracted; that wasn't the only reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Seeing as it's St Patrick's day, thought I'd give Matt a bit of lovin'- but there will be a twist in this tale ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>How was he supposed to know? That was the trouble with time travel, and he'd been warned about getting close to anyone here. He had thought that was because it would make it easier when he eventually found who the culprit was; no friendships or relationships, so no loyalties. He didn't stop to think that there were other reasons for not getting involved with others.<em>

It had been easy, at first. The only person he needed was his father, guiding him and reminding him to stay focussed on the job. When he suspected Matt was getting close to Emily, Gideon had told him to "harden his heart". Matt had been doing that all of his life, but there's only so much a man can take before he has needs that have to be taken care of.

After his father died, Matt found himself alone and lost. Emily had provided a small distraction, but she had been returned to where she belonged; back to her husband.

That was when he found another; someone who felt as lost and alone as he did. He'd connected with Abby from the start; even before he'd met her he knew from the files that she was someone he'd get along with. In the list of people he suspected of interfering with the anomalies, Abby had never featured. Somehow, he just knew it couldn't possibly be her, and that made it OK for him to befriend her. He'd stood back and watched her relationship with Connor begin to unravel, even caught her crying a couple of times, but she'd always denied that she was upset. It was just a blip they were going through.

Then the blip became a massive chasm between them, and Matt had found Abby shut away in her private office at the side of the menagerie sobbing so hard she hadn't heard him come in. She couldn't deny it this time, and she'd simply allowed him to put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Let's get out of here!" Matt had said. "When was the last time you went out and just let down your hair?"

"I don't remember," Abby responded.

"Well, let's remedy that. Go home and get changed, and meet me at the corner of West street in an hour." He'd expected her not to show, assuming she'd find herself wallowing in self pity once she was around things that belonged to her and Connor. He tried not to look shocked when she turned up, heavy make up to try and disguise the fact she'd been crying most of the afternoon and dressed a little more femininely than she did for work. Slim jeans tucked into knee length boots and a loose fitting chiffon blouse over a spaghetti strapped vest – classy and smart. Matt wondered what the hell Connor was playing at; choosing to work for Burton over someone as gorgeous as Abby? Connor was a lucky man, how could he not realise what he was risking losing?

"Let's do this," Abby said, somewhat nervously. "Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Actually, yes," Matt replied. "Place just down the road from here. Serves my favourite Irish Whiskey."

Abby grimaced, then laughed. "Lead the way!"

###

The pub turned out to be a mock Irish pub. Abby had felt a little self conscious as first since most of the patrons were male, but once she'd started drinking she forgot that fact and relaxed. Matt came back from the bar with two pints of Guinness and two shots of whiskey.

"Are we expecting more people?" Abby asked, eyeing the tray of drinks.

"Don't you know anything? Best way to drink this is..." Matt picked up the shot glass of whiskey. "... down it in one gulp, then follow it with a good pint of Guinness."

"Whiskey chaser. I like it!" She picked up the other shot glass and Matt nodded. He counted down from three and then they both swallowed it down in one gulp. Matt slammed his glass down, satisfied by the familiar liquid. Abby pulled a face and almost choked, then pouted when Matt laughed at her. "I can't say I'm a fan. I think I'll just stick to the beer from now on."

But you don't go drinking with an Irishman and just stick to one drink. Before long, they'd followed up with another whiskey chaser and Abby had become more animated. Her eyes sparkled as she watched a group of young men playing pool in the far corner. Matt decided she had pretty eyes, he'd never really properly noticed them before. It was not right that she had looked so sad these last few weeks, but he was pleased to actually see her smiling now. He'd definitely made a good decision when he invited her out.

Before he realised what was happening, Abby was on her feet and had strode across to where they were playing pool. Matt could tell the two guys thought that all of their Christmas days had come at once; the drool was practically hanging from their mouths as she spoke to them. He wasn't worried, Matt knew Abby was more than capable of taking care of herself, so he settled back with his pint and took in what was happening around him whilst keeping half an eye on Abby.

He couldn't help noticing the curve of her hip as she stood with her back to him. She was clearly flirting with the two guys, her hair had been flicked several times and the way she stroked the pool cue... surely she knew exactly what she was doing, both to them and him? Well, perhaps she didn't realise the effect she was having on Matt, why would she? She leaned over the table to take a shot, and Matt laughed as the two guys shifted uncomfortably and their eyes took in every single inch of her. Abby had them eating out of her hands, and there was no doubt in Matt's mind that if she was so inclined, they'd both go home with her and be given the time of their lives.

That thought stirred something inside Matt. By rights, it should have been a need to defend her, and go and remind her that she was in a relationship with Connor; even if he was being a complete twat at the moment and making her miserable, but he realised that what he felt was jealousy. He couldn't stand it any longer, and went over to join the game.

"Hey!" Abby smiled, taking Matt's hand. "This is Paul and Greg." Matt nodded politely in their direction and they nodded back. Their faces changed. Matt was competition for Abby's attentions. "We can play doubles now!"

"Sure," Matt said, taking a cue and rubbing chalk on the tip. "What are we, spots or stripes?"

"Stripes," Abby giggled. "Although I'm afraid I'm not very good at this. Paul was going to give me a lesson."

From the look on his face, the kind of lesson Paul had in mind for Abby was not teaching her how to play pool. Matt shot him a look then shook himself. What right did he have to be jealous? Ok, so these two guys were barely old enough to be drinking in a pub let alone coming on to a woman like Abby, but she was a grown woman and capable of making her own decisions. Perhaps she wanted a bit of fun with them to get back at Connor somehow? He certainly didn't blame her for that.

As the game progressed, Abby missed most of her shots and giggled like a school girl. Matt was certain she was sending out 'fuck me' vibes, but in whose direction? There'd been a moment where he thought he'd caught her looking at him, and she'd unfastened the top couple of buttons on her blouse and the curve of flesh at the top of her breasts was exposed. Matt felt his jeans tighten and he had to unfasten a shirt button himself, suddenly feeling a little warm.

Paul stood behind Abby as she leaned over to take a shot and grabbed her arse firmly with both hands. "Hey, that's cheating!" Abby turned. Paul moved closer, pressing himself against her and backing her against the pool table.

Matt flipped. "I suggest you keep your hands off my girlfriend if you want to go home with all of your faculties still intact."

"Easy, mate! Was just having a bit of fun. No harm meant." Paul backed away.

"We'd better get going anyway," Greg said, pulling his friend away, concerned there was going to be a fight.

"Good idea," Matt said.

After they'd gone, Abby turned on Matt. "What the hell did you say that for?"

"He was practically in your knickers, Abby! This isn't you. You're classier than that."

"You don't know me, Matt. Before the ARC, before I... before I met Connor... that was what I did. It made me feel wanted, and I need to feel like that again."

"By having sex with two kids? I'd be surprised if they even knew what to do with a woman like you!"

"And you would I suppose?"

"Yes, I would actually." Matt felt his stomach twist. What the hell had he just done? Abby's face changed from an expression of anger and annoyance to one of amusement.

"Oh really?" she teased. She stood with her hand on her hip, waiting for Matt to respond. Was she calling his bluff?

"Perhaps you'd like me to prove it?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine. Wouldn't want Connor coming home and finding us would we?"

There was a moment of silence and tension hung in the air. Matt had thought the mention of Connor would change things and make Abby realise what she was doing, but it didn't. His throat was dry and his heart racing. He wanted Abby; he couldn't deny that.

"OK," Abby said, her voice trembling. "Your place. Now?"

Matt nodded and picked up his jacket. "There's a taxi rank just outside."

###

Even as they climbed the stairs that lead up to Matt's flat, he still thought she was calling his bluff and any minute now she'd ask for him to call a taxi to take her home. It was only when they stumbled through the door and Abby demanded to know where the bedroom was that he realised this was actually going to happen.

"Over here!" he laughed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. The laugh she gave sent a bolt like electricity straight through him down to his groin. If he didn't get some kind of release soon, it could get very messy and embarrassing. He pushed the door to his room open and dropped Abby down onto the bed. She pulled him with her and they tangled on the bed, breathing hard and practically ripping each other's clothes off. This was not about romance, and neither were under any illusions it was.

Abby grasped his cock hard and shifted herself to lie beside him, pumping it with her fist. Matt groaned, it felt so good to have her touch him and he ground into her, encouraging her. Abby was the type of woman who knew what she wanted, and as her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock, she shifted so that her crotch was pushed against Matt's face. He didn't need any other invite, he pulled her thighs apart and dipped his tongue straight into her wet pussy. She was as aroused as he was, and her soft mew as he probed her excited him.

Her lips were now curled over his cock and sliding down, taking him in a centimetre or so at a time. The sensation of her sucking and her tongue swirling over the shaft was amazing, and he gasped out. He showed his appreciation by pushing two fingers into her and allowing his tongue to lave over her swollen clit. They writhed into each other's mouths, pleasuring the other with hungry tongues, hot mouths and skilled fingers. The air filled with satisfied grunts and gasps as the heat between them rose.

Suddenly, Matt felt Abby's body shudder and her internal muscles convulse around his thrusting fingers. He'd made her come before him and that felt good. It only lasted a moment though, his own groin twisted and Abby sucked harder. He jerked and let out a loud groan as he released his hot semen into the back of Abby's throat. He could hear Abby's gulps as she swallowed everything he was giving her, and he loved that she was doing that without even a hint of gagging.

Finally spent, Matt pulled away and shifted around to face her properly. "So that's what an Irishman tastes like," Abby whispered.

"You've never had an Irish cock before?"

"No... have to say I'm pretty impressed so far." She smiled, and leaned into Matt to kiss him. Her tongue tangled with his and he could taste himself – he now knew what an Irishman tasted like too. The kiss deepened and intensified as Abby pressed her body against Matt's, her hands caressing him and sending warm waves of pleasure through every nerve. The stirring in his groin was beginning again and he knew his cock was getting hard again.

Matt's hands began to explore Abby's body, roughly grasping her breasts and drawing out a long sigh as he slid one hand between her thighs and pushed his fingers back into her pussy where they'd been earlier. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth and reached down between them to grasp his cock. "I want to know what an Irish cock feels like deep inside me," she purred.

"I'll have to see what I can do about that." Matt lay back, beckoning for Abby to follow. She straddled his hips and positioned herself at the base of his cock, sliding herself up its length until the tip pressed against her slick entrance. "Are you sure you can take this?"

"I can take anything you're willing to give," Abby laughed. She ground down and Matt thrust up, his cock slid into her easily and after a few moments he was buried completely with Abby's clit pressed against the hair at the base of his cock. He moved his hands to her hips and grinned up at her, feeling her muscles clamping around him. Abby threw back her head and Matt drank in the sight, her slender, taut body stretched out, pert hard nipples looking inviting and just a hint of sweat glistening on her torso. It was beautiful.

Slowly, they began to move together, finding a rhythm and responding to subtle gasps that told them they'd found the right spots. As the pace increased, Abby varied with a circular motion of her hips and Matt determined to thrust up even deeper. It was intense; skin slapping against skin and their gasps and groans grew louder.

Abby dropped forward, pulling Matt up into a kiss. He was half sat up now and after kissing her hungrily, he moved his mouth to those nipples that had looked so inviting before. He suckled each in turn, then licked and bit them, the whole time thrusting into Abby.

"Fuck me, Matt! Don't stop!"

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping until I've come inside you!"

Abby whimpered; that thought was clearly a good one. She gripped onto Matt with her thighs, then found herself being flipped onto her back with Matt on top of her settled into her hips. In this position, he could enter her deeper and she felt the tip of his cock hit the entrance of her womb. She cried out, and Matt knew she loved what he was doing so he did it harder and faster. The bed creaked beneath them and the headboard banged against the wall; Matt couldn't recall having ever put it under so much strain before.

Matt knew he was close to release now and was desperate to hold it off as long as possible. His groin was on fire and he could feel Abby's muscles rippling around his shaft, milking him. "Abby, I'm going to come!" he warned. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding into his thrusts.

His release was intense, like an explosion. He let out a guttural groan as he felt his hot semen flood Abby's willing body. She had released too, her body thrashing wildly beneath his and she was begging him not to stop. He couldn't stop; two, three, four thrusts and he was still pumping his juices into her.

Finally, Matt gave one final thrust that made both of them scream out, then he collapsed exhausted onto her and she tangled her arms around him. The kiss they exchanged said it all as they came down from their high together until Matt withdrew his softened cock and rolled onto his back. Abby followed him, nestling herself against his chest. He gazed down at her, she was still perfect. The hair framing her face was damp with sweat and her cheeks were flushed red. He'd done that to her.

"So, what do you think about Irish cock then?" Matt stroked her hair.

"Mmm, well, I think that was the best fuck I've ever had."

"Yeah? Even better than..." Abby placed a finger on his lips. "Well, for what it's worth, I think that was the best fuck I've ever had too." He was willing to bet that was a line Abby said all the time, but for the moment he was happy to believe it. He was exhausted and fighting sleep. Abby felt right in his arms, but he knew this would all be over soon. She was only doing it to get back at Connor. By morning she'd have slipped out and would be gone.

"Matt?" Abby whispered, looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Mm?"

"Is it OK if I stay here a little while? Too tired to move."

"Course. Take as long as you need." Matt circled his arm around her and closed his eyes.

##

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't intended to sleep in, but he really had been worn out. The first thing he realised when he woke was that Abby was still curled against him. That had surprised him; she hadn't left during the night as he'd expected. The scent of their union still clung in the air, and even the thought of it was stirring something inside. He stretched a little, trying not to wake her and lay there wondering what would happen when she woke. Maybe he could spare her the embarrassment and leave her in bed whilst he went for a walk or something?

Before he could move, Abby stirred. She blinked sleepily then smiled up at him. "Morning!"

"Hey. Sleep well?"

"Think that was the best I've slept in a while. You wore me out!"

"I know the feeling." There was a slightly awkward silence, then Matt decided to try and bring some normality back into the situation. "I guess I should be a proper host and offer you coffee or something?"

"I'm fine." Abby sighed. She seemed in no hurry to leave, not that Matt was complaining about that fact; it was Saturday, they didn't need to rush off to the ARC, it just seemed strange. Abby glanced around the room and spotted the framed photo on the bedside table. "Is that your father?" Matt nodded. "Did you leave him behind when you came here?"

"No, he came with me. He passed away about six weeks ago. Cancer of the lungs, like most other people from my time."

"Oh, Matt, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have asked if I'd..."

"It's OK. We always knew he was on borrowed time. I'm just grateful that he at least got to live out his final years here instead of gasping for air." Abby stroked his chest tenderly, and whilst it was nice, Matt wished that she wouldn't. She was making things incredibly difficult.

"What about the rest of your family? Did they come too?"

"No, they all died when I was young. In fact, he was my adoptive father. I never knew my real family. Before we came here, he had the agency put together the details of my real parents but I never bothered with the pack. I didn't see the point; they were dead anyway and it was Gideon that raised me. He was my father. They were just names on a piece of paper and nothing more."

"But aren't you in the least curious? Your parents, your grandparents... they could be here now. You could get to know them."

Matt leaned out of bed and pulled open the drawer. Inside was a large brown envelope which he handed to Abby. She sat up and on his instruction, slid out the paperwork inside. The first sheet was a simple summary; two names and dates of birth. "Samuel and Sarah Foster," Matt said. "Like I said, just names. Meaningless."

"Your father is currently two years old," Abby laughed. "I bet he's really cute with big blue eyes." She blushed slightly as she spoke. "And your mother, Sarah Peters... won't be born until later this year. We could read through the files and see if it mentions their parents. You could track down your grandparents, Matt."

"No. What would I say to them? 'Hi, I'm your grandson from the future' – there's nothing to be gained by it, and it would just freak them out." He took the envelope from Abby and placed it back in the drawer. At that moment, a mobile phone rang out. Abby sighed. It was hers. She crawled around trying to find her jeans, knowing her phone was in the pocket. She found it just in time and answered it before it cut to voicemail. Matt tried not to listen, but he knew it was Connor. Abby didn't sound happy, and when she ended the call she threw the phone onto the floor.

"Bloody Philip Burton! Bloody Connor!"

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't even ask where I was, so I'm pretty certain he didn't go home last night. He never even missed me... he just said he has a few more hours to do and he'll be home later this afternoon."

"He's an idiot. Did you have plans?"

"Not really, just domestic stuff, shopping, cleaning... You know what? Since he clearly isn't worried what I'm up to, I'm going to have some fun today. Are you up for it, Matt?"

"What sort of fun did you have in mind?" Matt recognised the look in Abby's eyes. It was the same playful expression she had when he'd dismissed the two boys last night.

"Think you can do better than last night?"

Matt felt his stomach tighten and he knew without looking that his cock was twitching and growing hard. "I _know_ I can do better than last night."

As Abby pressed herself against Matt's body and pulled him into a wet, passionate kiss, his head began to spin. The sex last night had been fantastic; a one night stand and an event he had expected to be over by now. But suddenly, it had turned into something a whole lot more. Her legs were wrapping around his waist and her groin pressing into his, it would only take a little adjustment and he'd be inside her again.

"What's the hurry?" he whispered. "We have hours yet." He rolled so that Abby was beneath him on her back and then he began to suckle on her nipples. His tongue flicked over them and then he pulled them between his teeth, biting down slightly which made Abby's breath hitch. He hadn't taken the time to savour just how perfect her body was last night, but now he could. His hands slid easily over her soft flesh as his mouth all but devoured her breasts. She was breathing hard and exploring his body with her hands, her fingers digging into his back.

He pulled her thighs apart and moved his hand to cup her pussy, grazing his thumb over her clit as he allowed his middle finger to push into her wet channel. He felt her back arch as she gasped and writhed into his touch.

"Matt, please!" she gasped, reaching for his erect cock and circling her fingers around it firmly. His entire body shuddered and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. Shifting, he rested himself between her thighs and with one easy motion he was inside her again. Their limbs tangled around each other and Abby pulled him into a kiss, her tongue probing into his mouth as they moved together, rolling on the bed and gasping for air. Matt felt his groin tense and then he released, flooding Abby's womb again with his seed. Her muscles clamped around him and she cried out, gripping his back so hard she bruised him.

Exhausted, Matt slumped against Abby's body whilst she stroked him and planted soft kisses over his face and neck allowing him to continue to spill himself into her body until he was completely satiated and withdrew. They lay together for some minutes, coming down from the high.

Finally, Matt kissed Abby softly on the lips and suggested that maybe she'd like to take a shower whilst he made some breakfast.

##

When Abby emerged from the bathroom, Matt had laid out a spread of toast, eggs and bacon with coffee. He looked up and smiled when he saw her, still not quite believing that all of this was happening. She was wrapped in his bathrobe which was several sizes too big for her and swamped her, and her damp hair hung loosely around her shoulders and face. He could get very used to this set up; a gorgeous girl and lots of sex, but he had to keep reminding himself that Abby was only doing this to get back at Connor for the way he'd been treating her recently. She loved him and it would his arms she'd fall into if it ever came to a choice. He would have to just make the most of what he was being presented with and enjoy it for what it was.

Abby poured herself a coffee and sat facing Matt, sipping the hot, reviving liquid. She watched Matt devour a second piece of toast and smiled. "That's it, eat plenty, you'll need the energy."

"Oh, so you think I'm going to fuck you again do you?"

"Of course you are," Abby purred. "Third time's the charm. Isn't that what they say?"

"I believe it is, yes."

Abby stood up and moved around the table to stand beside him, dropping the bathrobe to the floor. Matt pulled her to his lap, crushing her mouth with a hungry kiss that took both their breaths. He felt his boxers tighten as Abby shifted to straddle him and ground against his groin. "You are insatiable aren't you?"

"What can I say? I've developed a liking for Irish cock. Don't think I'll ever get enough of it!" Her hands had moved to the waistband of his boxers and she was sliding them down, allowing his thick, hard shaft to spring up free before she dropped to her knees on the floor between his legs and took the tip in her mouth.

"Oh, god, yes Abby!" Matt closed his eyes. He felt her fingers circle the base and begin to pump him as her mouth sank over the rest with her tongue lashing around it. She certainly knew what she was doing, bringing him right to the edge and then easing off just enough. She kept it going for several minutes and the torture was getting too much for him. Pulling away, Matt stood up and grabbed Abby's arm, dragging her towards the nearby sofa. It would have been more comfortable in the bed they'd vacated not that long ago, but he wasn't prepared to wait a moment longer.

They lay on their sides across the length of the sofa, with Matt's cock pressing insistently into the small of Abby's back. He took control, sliding one arm beneath Abby and around to cup her breast as his other hand guided her legs apart with her leg resting on his outer thigh. With a hard thrust, he penetrated her and Abby sucked in her breath.

"Fuck!" Abby gasped, feeling every nerve in her body fire and send bolts of electricity through her body. Her hand slid to her clit and she rubbed it vigorously as Matt pounded into her, deep, hard and increasingly faster.

Matt tightened his grip on her, feeling her body become almost boneless as she cried out. Her internal muscles rippled around his shaft, enough to finally tip him over the edge. He groaned out loud as his hips jerked and his semen released explosively into Abby's quivering body. He could almost swear that he could feel her womb drinking it in. He couldn't remember ever coming this much before, and he didn't think he was ever going to stop. His hand joined Abby's on her clit and her body jerked again, making her scream out and sob his name over and over.

Finally he knew he couldn't give any more and he pulled her into a kiss as they both let their bodies come down, his softening cock still buried deep inside Abby.

Sleep overwhelmed him, and when he woke Abby was fully dressed and getting ready to leave. "Connor called," she said softly. "He's on his way home." She looked almost sad.

"Why do you let him treat you like this?" Matt sat up, stretching his aching muscles. "He doesn't deserve you."

"If I split up from him now, how are we going to find out what he and Philip are up?" She forced a smile and headed towards the door.

Matt could almost slap himself. Abby was staying in a relationship that was making her miserable because of what he'd told her. If she didn't know, maybe she'd have left him before now. As she opened the door he called out her name. "Abby... if you ever... if things ever change, I think we could..."

"Perhaps."

She closed the door and the silence in Matt's flat emphasised just how lonely he suddenly felt.

##

That was almost 7 weeks ago now. He'd barely spoken to Abby since and things were definitely awkward. He hadn't been able to get that day out of his mind, not just the sex but the discussion he'd had about his parents with Abby. He was tired of being alone, and now he'd been sat with the envelope in his hands. Could he track down his grandparents in this time?

There were no details about his father's parents which didn't surprise him. By the time Matt was born, many records had been destroyed. He'd tried to imagine what it must have been like for his parents, bringing a child into that kind of world. All he knew from the adoption records was that his father had died days after Matt had been born, and his mother was desperately ill. She'd given him up for adoption in the hope he'd have a better chance of survival.

His mother would be born in just over 6 months time; somewhere his grandmother was in the early stages of pregnancy. He wondered what she looked like and if her husband or partner was supportive and excited about becoming a father. There were details about his mother's early like, and he'd been a little shocked to discover that she too had been adopted at an early age. There were copies of her adoption records too; the identity of her real parents contained within. He needed to know – what had happened to them that had left a young child without her parents?

As his trembling hands began to rip open the second envelope, his doorbell rang. It was unusual for him to get unexpected visitors and he supposed it was just a salesman. It rang again, longer and almost impatiently so he couldn't ignore it. He flicked on the security camera over the door and saw Abby waiting there. "Abby, come in," he said, pressing the button that unlocked the main door, and moments later she was standing in his hallway. From the redness in her eyes it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Another row with Connor? I thought things were getting better?"

Abby shook her head. "I'm pregnant. And it's yours."

Matt felt his jaw drop and his head span. "You're sure?" He knew it sounded heartless, but from her demeanour, saying 'congratulations' didn't seem appropriate.

She nodded. "Connor and I haven't slept together since before you and I... There's no way it's Connor's."

Matt didn't know what to say. He felt sick and he needed a moment to digest what she'd just said. Abby was having his baby. "You'd better sit down," he said shakily. "I guess we need to talk."

Abby settled herself on the sofa, burying her head in her hands. Matt tried to compose himself, turning away to focus on filling the kettle to make some coffee. As he watched the water fill the spout, a terrifying thought hit him. By his calculations, the baby was due in around 7 months. Surely it was just a coincidence? There would be thousands of women due around that time. He picked up the envelope containing the details of his mother's parents. Now he definitely needed to know; put his mind at rest so that he could deal with Abby's news too.

He excused himself and took the envelope into his bedroom. He skim read the information, until he saw the one word he'd been dreading seeing and it made his stomach lurch. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Now he understood why he'd been warned off relationships in this time.

His mother had been born Sarah Maitland; her mother, Abigail Maitland, had given her up for adoption at the age of three months. No details of the father, but Matt could guess who he was and it wasn't Connor.

A twist of fate had made him his own grandfather and right now, sitting on his sofa was his grandmother, pregnant with his mother... his daughter. How the hell did he even begin to deal with that fact?


End file.
